


Kismet

by ylzzirf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylzzirf/pseuds/ylzzirf





	Kismet

She glanced at herself in the mirror. Strings of cellulite encircled her hips — rings around Saturn.

She’d always wanted to visit another planet. Being another planet would be even better: to have a predestined course, to have your path already charted.

Too much structure, she decided. She could make her own plans.


End file.
